


We might be exactly like we were

by realchemistry



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Light Angst, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realchemistry/pseuds/realchemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes a decision of his own.</p><p>OR: A(nother) twist after the mid-credits scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We might be exactly like we were

Steve almost made the mistake of thinking it felt like déjà vu. It didn’t just  _feel_ like it. 

He normally wouldn’t have considered doing such a thing, but there was nothing normal about any of it ( _of him_ ), so, unsurprisingly, he had already done it once before. 

Steve’s almost sure that Bucky never found out about that, running for his life had probably kept him from connecting the dots—assuming he even got to the point of caring about Steve enough to wonder or tell him off for it. Either way, Bucky would definitely know about it this time.

That’s the scariest part. Steve didn’t have to explain his choice to T’Challa, and the king had kindly offered to let the others know.  _After_ the fact, because Steve would allow himself to be selfish, just once. Or maybe twice. He’d lost count. It’s just that, when it came to Bucky, Steve was compromised. So much so that Bucky finding out and connecting the dots was the scariest part, even more so than the cold.

The difference was that Steve knew for sure that, this time, he _would_ be able to explain himself, to make Bucky understand. And in that last moment, gazing at Bucky’s sleeping figure in his own tank, Steve let the chamber envelop him in a peaceful slumber, and all he felt was happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many unfinished fics (in my head and in a Word document), but today I had this sad thought and it wouldn't leave me alone, so now you can all have it too.
> 
> If you're wondering, I think Steve wouldn't actually trust anyone but himself to look after Bucky, which is why this would never happen ever.
> 
> The title's from Adele's song, "When We Were Young," which I'm certain she wrote with Stucky in mind.
> 
> [Read it at Tumblr here](http://stuckyfiction.tumblr.com/post/145018812967/we-might-be-exactly-like-we-were).


End file.
